Demon Eyes, Tender Eyes
by Pavement Chaser
Summary: Kagome reflects on the quality of Inuyasha's demon eyes. How they give her strength even in her last few moments of life. ONESHOT! Read and Review!


A/N: This was inspired by the first movie. I was watching it the other day and every once in a while they would have a really awesome picture of Inuyasha's eyes. So, this is basically what Kagome sees in them! Hope you enjoy…REVIEW!

Demon Eyes; Tender Eyes 

It was a perfect night; not too cold, not to hot. The breeze was just forceful enough to toss her raven colored locks around her face. She didn't pay any mind to it though. Everyone was asleep but her.

She held the newest jewel shard in the palm of her hand and looked down at it wistfully but didn't make any movement. She just stared at it. They had about a third of the jewel back in their possession again which thrilled Kagome and saddened her at the same time. Sooner or later the Shikon No Tama was going to be whole again and she was going to have to make a choice.

'Maybe I could just accidentally break it again.' She thought to herself. 'No, that's a selfish thing to do. They don't need to go through all of this again.' She told herself, thinking of her friends. 'They've lost too much already.'

"You know you really shouldn't leave without telling me first." A rough voice came from behind her.

"Inuyasha." She whispered to herself. Kagome turned around with a small smile on her lips and greeted him with bright eyes.

As she expected he came and sat down beside her. They didn't talk for a minute, but just listened to the sounds of the night while enjoying each other's presence.

Kagome broke the tranquil moment but looking back down at the jewel shark in her hand.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked not realizing what it was.

She held out her hand to show him. He just looked at and it gave one of his signature 'keh's'.

The dark headed girl sighed heavily and carefully held the shard up to her tiny piece of the jewel. A soft pink glow surrounded her hands for not more than a few seconds then dissipated as the shard welded itself to the larger portion.

"It won't be long before we have another run in with Naraku." She heard Inuyasha say quietly.

She nodded in response. "I'm sure there's not a lot more shards to collect."

There was tension in the air. Neither of the two enjoyed talking about the particular subject of battle with Naraku. They both knew that it would be dangerous and if they did come out alive…a major decision had to be made.

'It would be easier if he would just ask me to stay.' Kagome thought to herself. She wanted to ask him if she should, partially because she wanted to hear him say it. _Kagome, please stay with me…_

"Inuyasha?" She started.

With a small, soft 'hmm' he turned his head to look at her; his demon eyes making contact with hers.

"I…" she couldn't say anything else. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared into what seemed to be molten pools. They caught her; trapped her and now she could help but stare into them.

They were so active. So deep. So tender. Suddenly, she could see everything. Everything he had ever been though; all the pain, all the pride. She could see how soft he really was and how vulnerable he was underneath is tough exterior.

In no more than an instant…she understood him. She could see why he didn't ask her to stay. He didn't want to be hurt if she actually did leave.

Kagome found the corners of her mouth turned upward just barely at her newfound awareness.

"What were you going to ask me Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with an annoyed edge to his voice.

The futuristic girl shook her head and blinked for the first time since they'd locked eyes. "Nothing. Never mind." She responded with and inward smile. "I just figured out the answer to my own question."

000

Kagome had been right. It wasn't long before they came across Naraku again. This time…they had found him. They were battling offensively instead of defensively for once. 

Now underneath the navy midnight sky, she watched him fight. She watched one of the only men she had ever cared for fight with every ounce of his strength he had and she was hiding.

Of coarse, that what he had instructed her to do but since when did she listen to what he demanded of her?

But there she sat with horrified eyes, shooting and arrow when needed, but for the most part being of no help. She watched as her friends were thrown to the ground, as they concocted strategies, which were foiled in the last few seconds.

She had to do something.

That's when she saw him. Inuyasha went to break the barrier around Naraku for what seemed to be the hundredth time. As he raised his great fang and readied himself for his attack, Naraku laid a hand on the inside of his barrier. So, when Tetsusaiga came down the evil half-demon took hold of the sword and ripped it from Inuyasha's hands.

The silver haired hanyou landed on the ground with a look of pure fear in his demon eyes. Kagome had never seen that look ever before on his face.

Naraku turned to face the defenseless creature called Inuyasha as he drifted forward with a smirk on his face and a sword in his hand.

Inuyasha took a step back trying to think of someway out of his situation and realized there was none. He would bare the brunt of his own attacks and hope that he could live long enough to tell the people he cared for the most how he felt.

He watched Naraku raise Tetsusaiga over his head and begin to bring it down. Inuyasha shut his eyes trying take his destiny with pride and dignity and waited for the pain of death to enter his body. But nothing ever came.

He opened his golden colored orbs to see what kept Naraku only to see his body being engulfed by bright pink light.

Rays shot through the demon's body while he screamed in agony. The ground began to shake as he disintegrated into the dust of nothingness, and the practically whole jewel landed on his ashes.

Inuyasha under the protection of his fire-rat sleeve thanked a greater force for what ever was happening.

'Kagome must have gotten through with her arrow!' It was the only thing he could think of that would have produced such a powerful effect.

But as he glanced to where Kagome should have been standing, his demon eyes caught where her still body lied on the ground, in a pool of her own blood.

The lights of destruction began to fade as he raced to her side and gently picked her up. Frantically, he checked to she if she was still alive. His acute sense could hear the soft pound of a slowing heartbeat.

"Kagome." He said softly hoping she would respond; confusion and panic still clouding his mind.

Her eyes opened a slit at the sound of her name. She knew who it was and she could feel his arms around her, something she wished she could feel for the longest time.

Miroku and Sango's voices could be heard explaining to Shippo to stay back. She grimaced when she felt Inuyasha lay a hand on her stomach. It was obviously where her major injuries were.

"Kagome," she heard again only fainter this time. She struggled to open her eyes more.

She needed to stay awake for just a little while longer. She needed to so his eyes one last time.

"Inuyasha." He lips formed as if they had minds of their own. She immediately regretted her action as a wave of unbearable pain swept over her entire body.

"Kagome…you have to hold on." The voice told her.

'Just open your eyes.' Her mind ordered. So she did. She forced her eyes open with ever ounce of strength she could muster.

Her vision cleared after a moment of blurriness. Then she could see him. She could see Inuyasha and his pained expression.

She blinked slowly and exhaled a small breath. Then she tried to laugh, to show him that everything was going to be alright. She tried to laugh so that Inuyasha knew not to worry. But instead of the hearty laugh that she wanted, it came out as soft squeak.

"No, don't try to talk." He said right away. "Naraku is gone. You're a hero." Inuyasha tried to comfort with a low voice. "I'm really proud of you Kagome; for being so strong. But you've just got to be strong a little longer. Please…" he almost begged closing his eyes against the tears of realization.

He knew why she did it. She didn't have to waste her energy explaining anything to him. He could see it in her eyes.

"I just…need to see…your eyes." She whispered just barely audible. "The eyes that ga-gave me strength w-when I needed it most." She breathed to him. It was getting harder with each labored breath to speak, but she had to. She had to make sure he knew.

"Shh…" he tried to keep her quiet, knowing that with every word she said she was just wasting herself. Then he opened his eyes for her.

He stared down into her eyes; her dying eyes and felt like dying himself. Everything was so wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He loved her. They were supposed to defeat their enemies and live a long life together. They were supposed to live happily ever after; she was not supposed to be lying in his arms making her few last requests to see his eyes.

Inuyasha fought back tears again. He could see how sorry she was for everything she'd done wrong and for leaving him now. He could see how happy she was that he was still alive. He could see how much she wished she could stay with him, and how much she loved him. Her deep brown eyes were so warm but he could see the cold coming in.

The demon just tried to take a mental picture of those eyes. Her chocolate colored eyes; her soft eyes. Somehow he knew he'd never forget them.

They were the type of eyes that would haunt him in his sleep from that night on. They were the type of eyes that he would try to find in another person but wouldn't.

So, all he could do was hold her. Hold her and tell her things that she wanted to hear.

His demon eyes; his tender eyes stared down at her. She was going to miss those eyes.

She knew that she would know any better once the world caved in around her but for now she could help but feel sad.

'I love you.' She thought. Even thought Kagome could physically form the words she knew that if she thought it hard enough he was see it. 'I love you, so much.'

It was then that he brought her to his chest with one smooth motion but she saw something. A glint in his eye…a tear. But this one was different. She saw herself in it. Not just herself but a picture, almost like a memory but it wasn't. It hadn't ever happened.

Suddenly, she was thinking of things they would never do together. The life she had imagined for so long wasn't going to be. But pictures filled her mind of what it would be like to be with him for the rest of her life.

Kagome could see them with Sango and Miroku. There was a child there as well. They were all smiling and everything seemed so right.

She could see them in winter sitting close together in front of a fire.

She could see herself in his arms and having him lay a soft kiss on her lips.

"Kagome, I love you." She heard his voice. She smiled faintly and tears pricked her eyes.

It was those words, those thoughts, and the warmth of his arms that she wrapped herself in as her vision finally went dark.

He felt her go limp and knew she was gone. He'd never felt this much sadness before in his entire life and he knew a lot about pain.

So, that's how he stayed. Sitting on the ground in Naraku's courtyard holding the body of a woman whom he still loved, slowing rocking back and forth trying to come to grips with the awful reality around him.

Little did any of them know what Kagome's death had done for them. None of them really gave it a second thought.

When Kagome took the blow from Inuyasha's sword in his place, her selfless act of love and compassion was enough to purify the tainted jewel within Naraku's impure body. Thus, by her death she made the world safe for her friends and family to live in the peace they all deserved. All because she had the strength and faith of his demon eyes.


End file.
